


love live 3

by animegirl1500



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, love live
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:38:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4702958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animegirl1500/pseuds/animegirl1500





	love live 3

**ELI AYASE:**

**IN THE MORNING**

 

Eii was setting at the tale 


End file.
